Never Let You Go
by Wesfanemt333
Summary: Yes it's a sappy title, ML later on, my first Dark Angel FF, please be kind, this is set in season 2, done my way.Chapter 5 now up!
1. Wounds

This is set after AJBAC, this is my version of season 2= No Virus and   
  
the Exo works.  
  
I have rated this story r, because it is most likely going to get dark  
  
and maybe gory and emotional.  
  
OF course, I do not own Dark Angel, sue me, you won't get Jack or SH*t  
  
Ch 1. Wounds  
  
Scene, Logan sitting in his computer chair, staring vacantly in to   
  
space.  
  
"Max . ." Logan sighed ruefully, tipping back in his seat.   
  
"Careful, Logan, don't fall out of your chair." Logan started, turned   
  
his head, looking at the door frame, but there was no one there. This   
  
had been happening for the past two months, since Max had died in his   
  
arms. Logan sighed again, and returned to staring at the computer   
  
screen. Logan thought back to that fateful day, the day he lost the   
  
woman he loved. 'The worst part is I..chickened out, I never told   
  
Max how much I loved her.' Suddenly a dull thud startled him out of   
  
his reverie, he turned to see a sight he thought he would never see   
  
, Max, slumped on the floor of his apartment, seemingly covered   
  
with blood.  
  
"MAX!!!!!!"  
  
Yes, I know, I am evil. Reviews, anyone? Please, I will write for   
  
reviews.  
  
Peace Out  
  
E5 


	2. Help

All Right, here is more, sorry about the first one being so short. I   
  
was attempting to set the mood.  
  
Oh yeah I own nada, zip, zilch of Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 2 Help  
  
"MAX, oh my god, MAX!!!" Logan ran to her blood covered body, his heart racing,  
  
hearing the blood thumping in his veins. He palpated her neck, checking for  
  
any sign of a pulse. He found one, faint, but there. Logan released the breath  
  
he hadn't even realized he was holding. He gently gathered Max's limp form  
  
in his arms, and carried her to his bed. Knowing full well he could not take   
  
Max to the hospital, he opened his cell phone and dialed for help.  
  
"Bling, it's Logan, I need you and Sam here now. Don't ask me how, but Max is  
  
here, but she's hurt badly!." Logan's voice was raspy, but he held back his   
  
tears.  
  
"All right, Logan, call Sam, I'm on my way." Logan could tell that Bling did  
  
not quite believe him, but did not dare to disagree.  
  
"Just get here." Logan hung up the phone, and called Sam.  
  
"Sam, it's Logan, Max is here and she's severely injured, please come quickly."  
  
"Ok Logan, I'll be right there, just stay calm." Logan hung up his cell and   
  
sat on the bed next to Max, letting his eyes take in the injuries. There  
  
were minor cuts on Max's head, oozing blood. One eye had been blackened, and her  
  
legs were a mess of scrapes and bruises. But the one injury that had Logan the   
  
most worried was the blood that ran down Max's leg, from an unknown source.  
  
Seemingly hours later, but only five actual minutes passed when Logan heard Bling  
  
open the door.  
  
"Logan . . where are you?"  
  
"In here, Bling, Hurry!" Bling's eyes widened when he saw the limp figure  
  
on Logans bed. He snapped in to his "doctor mode" and went to work. In another  
  
two minutes, a there was a knock on Logan's door. Logan shouted,  
  
"It's open Sam! We're in the bedroom" Sam walked in and went to work. Being   
  
a doctor, he had seen many injuries worse than these, but could understand why  
  
Logan was almost panicked.  
  
"All right, Let's get to work."  
  
TBC reviews, reviews are very welcomed. I like to get feed back from my readers 


	3. Prognosis

Wow 7 reviews, I guess people are enjoying what I write.  
  
Well anyway, back to the show However, this chapter is going to get darker, and  
  
more in detail. Some people may not be comfortable reading this and I would   
  
suggest to them that they read no farther. Reading after this warning is done  
  
at the readers own risk, Management is not responsible(sorry, it's 4 a.m. and I guess   
  
I'm a little loopy) :) For those who are ok with this, read on  
  
Usual disclaimer applies, I do not own Dark Angel, duh.  
  
Ch. 3 Prognosis  
  
Sam had finished his preliminary assessment and stood up. He instructed Bling  
  
to finish cleaning the various abrasions on Max's face and bandage them. He   
  
them motioned to Logan,  
  
"Logan, step with me, please." He walked out of Logan's bedroom and waited for  
  
Logan to follow him.  
  
"Well, it's not as bad as it looked, I didn't find any signs of broken bones,  
  
though she may have a few bruised ribs. However, the fact the she is still   
  
unconscious, is not good. There is also the bleeding, judging from the flow of  
  
the blood, it may be vaginal. I'm going to have to examine her. You may not  
  
want to be in there when I do. But that is your choice, and if she wakes up during  
  
this procedure, it may be good if you are with her. I'm going to wash up and get my  
  
equipment ready, you can go back in with Max and Bling now."  
  
"Thanks Sam, I'll be in with Max." Logan turned and walked back into his bedroom.  
  
Bling had washed off most of the blood, and was disinfecting the cuts. As he wiped her  
  
face with the swab, Max groaned, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"Max, oh god Max, it's Logan, can you hear me" Max's eyes opened slowly and focused   
  
directly on Logan's face.  
  
"Logan, is it really you, did I make it out?" Max's voice was uncertain and afraid.  
  
"Max, yes, you're here, in my apartment. I . ." Logan's voice trailed off as his blue  
  
eyes misted. He reached for her hand and she grabbed it, as she broke down in tears.  
  
The door to the bedroom opened and Sam stepped in, gloved up and ready for the procedure  
  
"Max, I'm glad you are awake. I'm Sam Carr, the doctor, remember me?" He looked at Max's  
  
She nodded slowly, memories coming back. "Good, now I have to check you out, you are   
  
bleeding and I need to treat you, Ok?" Max nodded, but looked apprehensive at the   
  
speculum in his hand.  
  
"Max, this should not hurt, I need you to relax, and try not to tense up. Just take a   
  
deep breath, and close your eyes if you want to" Max looked at Logan's face instead,  
  
trying not to wince as he slid the speculum gently, but firmly into place. Max grimaced,  
  
squeezed Logan's hand, as he looked at her.  
  
"Max, that night, there was something I wanted to tell you, but we didn't get the chance.  
  
I, I love you, please don't leave me ever again, I don't think I could take it. Max's   
  
eyes welled up,  
  
"Logan, I love you, too,and I tried to tell you that night, but I blacked out before I   
  
AH! That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry Max, it looks like there are some tears, I'm going to have to stitch them up."  
  
"Just do it, and quick." Max's voice was ragged with pain.  
  
tbc? I don't know yet. Anyway, reviews are welcomed. what did you like   
  
dislike. Plot ideas?  
  
Later all, and thanks to those who have already reviewed. 


	4. Flashes

Whoa, 12 reviews. I'm amazed(or is it dazed) Sorry, another 4 a.m. rambling. Thank you all my reviewers.  
  
Yes I know that last chapter was dark, but I warned ya!! Well, I think it's time for the usual   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel, it would have been treated better than the slug brains at fox treated it.  
  
Warning, this chapter will be very dark, with blatant references to physical and sexual abuse. If this offends you, I   
  
apologize, and advise that you read no further. To those who are prepared, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4 Flashes  
  
"Ok Max, I'm done, just relax again, take a deep breath. . .now" Max took a deep breath, and tried not to tense   
  
her body. Suddenly, she tensed, remembering.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Waking in blackness, strapped down, naked, unable to move. Her legs were spread eagled and she could not close them.  
  
"Don't bother trying to move 452, it will only cause you more pain, but then again, try all you want, it won't  
  
do you any good." The voice spoke with such cruel malice, Max dreaded what they might do to her next. After two months,   
  
Manticore and Renfro had pretty much given up on being able to reindoctrinate her. Now, they just wanted to "play"  
  
with her, before killing her. She had already been beaten harshly, and was sure at least of a concussion. She heard  
  
steps approaching, and called out, fiercely determined to show no fear  
  
"Well, don't keep a girl waiting, do what you're going to do!" She couldn't make out who it was, and as it walked   
  
closer, she could see that it's form was unnatural, even for Manticore. A Nomily, holding something, a knife! As he   
  
approached her, Max could feel her heart race, and she tried to calm herself. The Nomily walked closer, and to Max's shock and  
  
horror, removed his pants and she could see his erection as he climbed onto the table, still clutching the knife. She cried out  
  
in pain when he entered her, he was too big. Max tried to block out the pain, but it was so new, and so unexpected that she   
  
couldn't. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Max, MAX!!!" A voice jerked her back in to the present time. Logan, Bling were standing over her, concerned.  
  
"Max, what happened, are you hurting somewhere else? What's wrong?" Max tried to catch her breath which was coming in shaky   
  
gasps. She fought for control, and won. She saw Sam, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"I'll be fine, Logan, I just remembered something from Manticore. What happened to Sam, why was he on the floor? Did I, hurt   
  
him?" Max's eyes started to mist, when Logan took her hands, and knelt in front of her.  
  
"It was an accident, Max, we know you didn't mean to. He'll be fine, but we need to finish taking care of you."   
  
Sam walked over to the bed, and looked at Max, with compassion in his eyes. There was no judgement or anger in his   
  
gaze.   
  
"Max, it's all right, I'm just about done, I want to put in an iv. It should help prevent dehydration, OK?" Sam's   
  
voice was calm and collected. Max nodded, embarassed and still feeling violated. Sam put in the iv and adjusted the  
  
bag, hanging it on a nail in the wall.   
  
"Now, Max, I want this iv to stay in for at least twenty-four hours. I will come back tomorrow, unless there's a problem."  
  
"Max, I'll stay overnight, in case you need anything, and I don't think we'll be able to get Logan from your side  
  
with out a crow bar, or the jaws of life." Bling told Max, with a glint of his jocularity. Max smiled at Logan, who looked at  
  
her sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Max, I'm going to be right here. But I think you should get some rest." Logan kissed her bruised forehead tenderly.  
  
Bling walked Sam out, getting a few last minute directions, and more saline bags. Then Bling settled down on the couch. Max   
  
closed her eyes and was quickly asleep, shark dna be damned. Logan grabbed a clean pillow, and laid his head on it, leaning   
  
partly on the bed. Then he too, was out, making up for two months of the sleepless hell he had been through.  
  
tbc? Reviews? Suggestions? Help me, well, I need to stop, it's now 5:00 a.m.  
  
Good night  
  
E5 


	5. Nightmares

Wow, 13 reviews, I think i'm in shock. Well it's almost 6 a.m.(I think I have the   
  
worlds most fucked up sleep cycle) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to  
  
idlehands452, who has reviewed every chapter, and I also want to thank my other   
  
readers as well. Thank you all for your encouragement.  
  
And now, I must disclaim, sadly, I do not own Dark Angel, sigh.  
  
Warning, more darkness, more darkness: You have been warned, read ahead at your   
  
own risk.  
  
Chapter 5 Nightmares  
  
Darkness, the absence of light. Dark shapes, figures and images whirled in   
  
Max's dreams, memories, that she would prefer to regret. Being struck repeatedly  
  
with batons, shot with tazers, chained to a wall for weeks at a time, to see how   
  
long her endurance was. Memories of psy-ops, where scientists dissected her   
  
worst moments and played them with out mercy. Eva's death, Jack being dissected,  
  
falling through the ice and feeling trapped. Sensory deprivation was also on   
  
Manticore's list of favorite ways to torment the uncooperative soldier. Max  
  
was trapped, in her nightmares of abuse and torture.  
  
Logan woke up, very stiff to Max, thrashing around, whimpering in her sleep.   
  
He tried to wake her gently, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Max, it's only a bad dream, Max wake up, I'm right here. Your safe with me."  
  
To his relief, her eyes opened and she stopped her agitated movements.  
  
"Logan?"   
  
"Yes, Max, I'm here, I won't leave you." She clung to his hand as if it were a  
  
life-preserver and she was drowning. In a way, she had been, going under by   
  
her memories, which were like a tidal wave. Her soulful brown eyes met his   
  
blue ones, as she asked him,  
  
"Hold me?" No words were needed as he scooted onto the bed and spooned with   
  
the woman he loved. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt the tension   
  
leave her body. Max relaxed, feeling safe and secure, and with out even realizing  
  
how exhausted she still was from her ordeal, fell back asleep. Logan kept looking  
  
at her, there was no disguising the love in his tender gaze. He whispered,  
  
"I love you, Max Guevara, more than anything or anyone." Then he too, fell   
  
asleep. They were still curled up together that morning when Bling popped his head  
  
in the door, checking on Max.  
  
Bling grinned as he changed the saline bag on the iv, quietly looking over Max,  
  
assessing her condition. She didn't stir, neither did Logan. Bling tiptoed out  
  
of the room and closed the door. Bling walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Unfortunately, the cupboards and the fridge were bare. Bling cursed under his   
  
breath for not keeping on Logan about the food issue.   
  
"I knew he wasn't eating enough!" he muttered, as he wrote a note for Logan.  
  
Then Bling left the apartment, heading for the market to pick up food for   
  
breakfast.   
  
About half an hour later, Logan woke up. He looked at Max's sleeping form,   
  
and smiled. It hadn't been a dream, Max was back, alive! Logan glanced at his  
  
clothes and grimaced. 'Guess I had better shower and change! Yuck!' He gently   
  
disentangled himself from Max, and got out of bed.   
  
He had just finished his shower, and was dressing, when he heard Max cry out.  
  
"NO, Stop it NOOOOO!!!!!!" He rushed to her side, she was frantically moving   
  
in her sleep. Another bad dream, courtesy of Manticore. Mentally damning   
  
Manticore to hell for the billionth time, he started to gently shake her.  
  
"Max, wake up, Max! You're ok, I'm here." She didn't respond, she kept shaking  
  
and crying out, in pain and fear.  
  
"NO, Not again, STOP IT, IT HuRtS!!!!" Logan shook her shoulders a little   
  
harder.   
  
"MAX!!!! Wake up, you're safe, you're with me!" Her eyes slowly opened, and she   
  
took in his face, and burst into tears. Logan grabbed her in a comforting hug,   
  
patting her back, whispering words of love in her ears. Logan heard the   
  
penthouse door open,  
  
"Logan, Max? Everyone all right?" Bling walked in carrying two overflowing   
  
bags of groceries.   
  
"We're fine, Max had a nightmare, but she'll be ok." Logan called out, still   
  
holding Max, who had started to calm down, and relax.   
  
"OK, I'm going to start on breakfast, I had to go to the store because somebody  
  
hasn't been in the past two months" Blings voice was friendly but had a tinge of  
  
sarcasm to it. At Bling's words, Max perked up, She called out,  
  
"Breakfast? Sounds great, I'm starving!" Logan grinned and said,  
  
"Now that's a surprise." Max and Logan both started laughing.  
  
tbc? I don't know, reviews, comments, likes, dislikes?  
  
talk to me 


	6. Fluffy

Wow, 17 reviews. It is nice to be noticed, especially since there are so   
  
many good writers out there.   
  
FYI, my reasoning on why Max admitted her love to Logan: She had been trapped  
  
at Manticore, and her last memory of Logan was dying in his arms those 3 little   
  
words unsaid ergo, when she saw him, those memories came back. She didn't want  
  
to miss that opportunity again.  
  
Also, at the point when Sam started examining Max, she was unconscious.  
  
I hope that answers any questions, if you have more, let me know.  
  
I do not own Dark Angel.  
  
I don't think this chapter will be as dark as the others, that's up to my muse.  
  
She's the boss :)  
  
all righty, on to the show:  
  
Chapter 6 Fluffy  
  
Max and Logan finished with their breakfast, and Bling, feeling generous, cleaned  
  
up everything. Logan's eyes gleamed with euphoria, as he viewed Max, the woman   
  
he loved. She looked at him, and couldn't resist,  
  
"You know, I will not be patient with all this resting, too much shark in my   
  
cocktail!"  
  
"I know, Max, but for now, you Will follow doctors' orders, or I'll"  
  
"What, Logan, What will you do?" Her face almost looked serious, almost. But she   
  
couldn't keep the smile from her eyes. Logan thought for a few seconds, and said,  
  
"I'll call Original Cindy, and she can come over and manage you. I should call her   
  
anyway, she kind of, um" Logan's voice trailed off as he remembered the scene.   
  
Even Original Cindy's hard shell couldn't protect her from the grief of her best boo's   
  
passing.   
  
"She'll come over and lay a ? smackdown on your ass!" Max started laughing at Logan's  
  
attemt at talking street. Logan and Bling joined in, Bling laughing so hard, he ended   
  
up rolling on the floor. Max and Logan tried to stop laughing, but were unable to,  
  
watching Bling.  
  
"Stop or I'm going to pee!" Max tried to stop, but the hysteria was infectious. Logan   
  
stopped laughing, and helped Max to her feet, leading her to the bathroom. Bling gained   
  
control of himself, dusted himself off, and assissted his favorite couple in the john.  
  
That business finished, Logan helped Max clean up, while Bling changed the sheets. When  
  
Max came back from cleaning up, and made a face at the bed.  
  
"Come on, Logan, I'm not tired." She tried to resist, putting on a brave face, hiding her  
  
fatigue. Logan wasn't fooled, he put on his "no-nonsense" face.  
  
"OK, just let me call OC. . ." Max knew he was serious, and laid down on the bed. Logan   
  
handed her a book. She grimaced, but opened the book, started reading and didn't even   
  
realize it when she started drifting off to dreamland. Logan grinned at Bling, and they   
  
exchanged looks, before sneaking quietly out of the room.  
  
Hours later, Max started thrashing in her sleep.  
  
tbc? ? ? Well, this is what happens when I try to write fluff, ug, I don't even think   
  
I like it. I hope you all do. 


	7. OC

Sorry for the wait. I've been job hunting, with no luck!  
  
Thank you, my faithful readers, 20 reviews! Guess i'd better keep going, huh?  
  
Dark Angel does not belong to me, don't sue.  
  
Chapter 7 O.C.  
  
Logan peeked in the bedroom, to find Max thrashing around in her sleep. He knew  
  
the nightmares were back. He didn't know what Manticore had done to Max but  
  
judging from the screaming, he knew it was nothing pleasant. No fluffy bunnies and   
  
puppies. Logan was by Max's side at an instant, gently shaking her shoulders,   
  
calling out her name softly,  
  
"Max, it's all right, you're safe. It's me, Max, it's Logan." Max stopped thrashing,  
  
her eyes opening slowly, taking in Logan's bedroom. She sighed in relief as the   
  
feeling of fear was replaced by the knowledge that she wasn't in Manticore, she was safe.  
  
Logan was there, gently stroking her face, looking at her with such love in his eyes,  
  
she had never had anyone look at her that way.   
  
"Max, I made a few phone calls while you were sleeping, guess who's out in the living room?"  
  
Logan's blue eyes twinkled with mischief, as he tried not to grin.  
  
"Just wait here, we'll be right in."   
  
"Now there's my boo!" Original Cindy did not flinch at the bruises and bandages that covered  
  
her best friends face. Logan had warned her over the phone of Max's condition. She walked   
  
over to Max and hugged her tightly.  
  
"OC! I'm so glad to see you! Some one has been holding me hostage here, won't even let me   
  
out of bed." She tried to glare at Logan, but she couldn't quite.  
  
"Yea, your boy warned me you waz bein a bad patient and that he needed Original Cindy's help  
  
putting a smackdown on yo ass. If you don't listen to the doc, that's just what OC's gonna   
  
do, aiight?" Max sighed, knowing she'd lost if OC was on Logan's side.  
  
"Aiight, but he's not my" Max was cut off by OC  
  
"Don't give me that 'he's not my boy' crap! If he's not your boy, what you doin in his bed?  
  
Why you come to his place first? He's your boy, deal with it" Max surrendered, realizing she   
  
was fighting a losing battle.   
  
"Logan, do you have any milk, I need some." Logan looked at her, concerned, and scurried off  
  
to get her a glass.   
  
"What's the matter, boo? You startin to feel shaky?" OC looked at Max, worried about her   
  
friend, just back from the dead.  
  
"A little bit, the milk should help." Max tried to hide her fear from OC, but it was a lost  
  
cause. Besides Logan, no one knew her like OC. Luckily, Logan came back with a huge tumbler  
  
of milk. He handed it to her, and she downed it quickly.  
  
"Better?" Logan checked her face, wondering if the milk had helped.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe a refill, to be on the safe side." She handed the tumbler back to Logan,   
  
trying not to shake. Logan took the glass, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Be right back." Logan nearly sprinted to the kitchen, to get more milk. As he was refilling  
  
the tumbler, he heard OC shout for him and almost dropped the glass,  
  
"LOGAN, get your self in here now!!" OC's voice was almost panicked. Logan ran back into the  
  
bedroom. When he got in there, what he saw made his blood run cold. Max was having a   
  
full-blown seizure.  
  
tbc? I know it, i'm evil. Reviews? COmments questions? 


	8. Scary

All Right, I have not abandoned this story. Sorry for the lack of updates, real life  
  
has a bad habit of getting in the way. I didn't realize people were enjoying this so much.  
  
As per norm: I own nada, zilch zippo. Which explains season two   
  
Anyway, back to the story  
  
"MAX!!!" Even as the anguished scream left Logan's throat, he was moving. Whirling  
  
to the bag Sam had left, snatching it and rifling through it. After a few anxious moments  
  
he found the Triptophan Sam had thoughtfully remembered from other seizures. It was in   
  
liquid form, in a twelve gauge needle. Logan carefully squirted the excess air from it and   
  
moved towards Max's thrashing form. He gently but firmly placed the needle in the iv access  
  
and heaving a deep breath, emptied the needle into the iv tubing, thankfully still in place.  
  
Both OC and Logan held their breath as they watched Max, hoping the medication would]  
  
still work. Max's body slowly stopped shaking, as Logan released his breath, and heard OC   
  
do the same. Max's eyes opened languidly, and she blinked trying to clear the cobwebs in   
  
her head. In an instant, Logan was sitting next to her,  
  
"Max? You had me and Original Cindy worried there. How are you feeling?"   
  
Logan took a few deep breaths and tried to calm him self.  
  
"I'm ok, a little shaky. I'll be fine, Logan don't hyperventilate on me"   
  
Max grinned at the man she loved, knowing he was worried. She yawned and stretched,  
  
reminiscent of a feline in the warm sunlight.  
  
"You had me out of my head, boo. Good thing your boy knows what needs doin' an   
  
keeps a cool head. I was like a chicken minus the head." OC grinned at her friend,   
  
grateful that she was all right. Max's seizures had always frightened her and this one had   
  
seemed to be the worst one.  
  
"Original Cindy, why don't you catch Max up on all the gossip from work,while I go   
  
get another glass of milk." Logan moved out of the room as OC sat down on the bed and  
  
started telling Max about Normal's latest dating disaster, Sketchy's stupid get rich scheme,  
  
and how things had been going.  
  
Logan cleaned up the broken glass and milk, then went to the fridge to get another  
  
glass for Max. He poured the milk and thought back briefly of how much his life had changed  
  
since Max had broken into his place and turned his world upside down.   
  
Flash Seeing Max for the first time, in his apartment. Turning heads at his   
  
cousin Bennett's wedding. Giving him his mothers necklace, when he'd never expected it  
  
back. Holding her as she died in his arms. Finally seeing her beautiful brown eyes   
  
looking at him.  
  
Suddenly a wet sensation on his feet brought him back to reality. The milk had over  
  
flowed in the glass and was soaking the floor. Snapping out of la-la land, he uprighted   
  
the milk carton and set the glass down on the counter. He grinned as he mopped up milk for   
  
the second time that morning. He then carried the milk to the bedroom, still grinning as   
  
he heard Max and OC laughing,  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"Oh he did, you should have seen Normal's face, I thought that man was going to   
  
drop to the floor, he turned so white. Then he just said 'We don't carry live cargo' saw  
  
all of us staring at him, and yelled out 'Bip bip bip people, work to do, packaged to get   
  
to their homes, let's go!'" Logan smiled picturing the scene, relishing the refreshing   
  
sound of Max's laughter. He walked in the room, handing Max the tumbler of milk. Giving   
  
Max a bow, he said, with a voice as cultured as he could,  
  
"Your milk, M-lady." Max smiled at him,  
  
"Why thank you, good sir, that will be all." Playing into his game, grinning like   
  
lunatics. The moment was better than anything either of them had remembered having in a   
  
long time. Max, Logan and OC all started laughing at the haughty tone Max had managed to   
  
imitate.  
  
"You sounded just like my aunt for a minute there." Logan chuckled "But I don't   
  
think the phase thank you is in her vocabulary." Just then there was a knock on Logan's   
  
door.   
  
Logan checked the peephole, it was Sam. Logan unlocked the door to let him in.  
  
"Hello Logan, how are you? And my patient?" Sam smiled at Logan as he walked in.  
  
TBC? I don't know, Sorry for stopping here for now, but my muse ran away and I coudn't   
  
catch her. If you see her send her back? Reviews, questions comments etc? 


End file.
